Electronic gaming devices, like slot machines, now account for over 60% of gaming revenue in casinos. Accordingly, new slot machine concepts are in increasing demand to satisfy the gaming public. Recent slot machine advances include large progressive jackpots, video graphics and bonus games and all have been successful.
In particular, bonus games are now associated with a majority of the slot machines in the marketplace. For example, the Wheel of Fortune slot machine includes a bonus game in the form of a numbered mechanical wheel. The bonus game, namely the wheel, is activated in response to pre-established primary game outcomes. Other bonus games comprise video-implemented games, ball-hoppers and player-selected outcomes.
Even though there has been an influx of new slot machines and bonus games, the new concepts and features are of a common theme and do not add to the overall excitement level of play of slot machines.
Thus, there is a need for new and exciting slot machine concepts.